Technical Field
This invention relates generally to storage containers for medical devices, and more particularly to a stacked storage container for a long, flexible medical implement, such as a catheter, that can be unstacked and arranged in a side-by-side relationship.
Background Art
Medical devices, including surgical instruments, supplies, and so forth, are generally shipped from manufacturer to medical services provider in sterile packaging. For example, a scalpel may be shipped to a surgeon in a plastic, vacuum-sealed, sterile package. Similarly, bandages may be shipped in paper, plastic, or paper composite sterile wrappers. When the medical services provider is ready to use the medical supply, the sterile package is removed. The medical services provider then uses the object in accordance with the procedure being performed.
While conventional packaging works well for objects having a generally unchanging form factor, special considerations have to be taken into consideration for some medical supplies. By way of example, catheter assemblies and other flexible equipment is generally shipped in a coiled configuration in cardboard packaging. Once the sterile packaging is removed, the catheter must be uncoiled prior to use. Care must be taken in shipping, unwrapping, and using the catheter. For instance, if a catheter is inadvertently bent, kinked, or otherwise damaged, it may no longer be suitable for use. Compounding this issue, catheters are available in a variety of lengths ranging from 100 centimeters to over 250 centimeters.
There is thus a need for an improved container for flexible medical devices or catheters that facilitates more effective and simpler deployment of the device during a procedure.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.